Un parfum de Provence
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Par une froide nuit d'hiver, certains ont le sommeil agité... et feraient peut-être mieux de se taire.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Súrion

 **Disclaimer :** ni Merlin, ni Gaïus, ni Camelot, ni... Bon ok, il n'y a que l'idée qui m'appartienne. Tout le reste, c'est de la légende et de la BBC.

Je ferais une liste au Père Noël.

* * *

 **Un parfum de Provence**

En ce beau matin d'hiver, le soleil se levait lentement sur le royaume de Camelot. Il se frayait difficilement un chemin à travers les nappes de brume qui dansaient dans les prairies jusque dans la cour du château.

Les villageois et membres de la Cour s'éveillaient lentement, engourdis par la froide nuit sans nuages. Le roi Arthur, encore profondément endormi, rêvait de cavalcade héroïque et des bourdes merliniennes associées. Merlin, quant à lui, marmonnait dans son sommeil agité. Des borborygmes, des mots anciens parfois mal prononcés à qui la magie se plaisait à donner vie. Cette petite farceuse.

Aussi, lorsque la ville basse se réveilla, la vue qui s'offrit à elle était des plus invraisemblables. Du haut des fenêtres du château, avec les nappes de brume blanches qui traçaient des sillons fantomatiques entre les allées violettes, le sol avait des airs surnaturels. Ce qui n'était pas complètement erroné.

La stupeur céda progressivement la place à la curiosité, et de plus en plus d'habitants de Camelot vinrent aux fenêtres pour étudier cette étrange plante apparue comme par magie de façon luxuriante durant la nuit glaciale.

Elle recouvrait tout le sol à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, ne laissant que de minces espaces entre ses plants qui dessinaient d'étroits chemins envahis de brouillard. Du givre se formait sur les épis fleuris et particulièrement odorants. Leurs effluvent embaumaient la totalité du château d'un parfum entêtant et agréable.

C'est lui qui éveilla Gaïus. Intrigué par cette odeur inconnue, il inspecta son atelier, ouvrit les flacons, les boîtes, secoua les couvertures. Tout avait cette même odeur inhabituelle et cela commençait à lui donner la migraine. Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Merlin, mais le jeune homme semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. A court d'idées, il alla à la fenêtre.

Le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux le laissa sans voix. La ville, d'un coup, était devenue splendide, drapée de violet délicat et de blanc vaporeux en de longues bandes sinueuses. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui clochait, dans ce tableau merveilleux. Rien de tout cela n'existait il y a quelques heures. Le médecin ne connaissait aucune plante pareille à celle-ci – et surtout aucune plante qui apparaissait subitement sur un sol pavé en une seule nuit – et envisagea la magie comme coupable secondaire. Quant à l'identité du coupable primaire…

Il retourna dans la chambre de Merlin et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Gaïus leva un sourcil accusateur. Foudroyé par les yeux perçants de son mentor, Merlin finit par se sentir observé et ouvrit un œil. Il sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

Pendant de longues secondes, il n'entendit que les battements furieux de son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, avec une espèce de bourdonnement sourd. Le médecin ne semblait pas enclin à s'expliquer, il se contentait de le fixer avec un air profondément soupçonneux. Merlin ne se rappelait pas une quelconque bêtise, il farfouilla activement dans sa mémoire, sans grand succès.

Le regard inquisiteur du médecin le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre où il resta bouche bée. Incroyable, c'était exactement comme il l'avait rêv… Oups.

Gaïus, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, lui demanda comment il comptait rendre au château son aspect initial et, accessoirement, justifier cette apparition subite aux habitants de Camelot. Non seulement Merlin n'en avait aucune envie – il faut dire que le sol était bien mieux comme cela – mais aussi et surtout, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du comment. Il ne savait même pas quel sort il avait bien pu utiliser, ni ce qu'était cette plante. Il en avait un vague souvenir, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de son nom. Un nom court et chantant… au parfum de Provence. Mais… Que pouvait bien être la Provence ? Merlin ne se souvenait plus.

Ce qu'il voyait très clairement, en revanche, c'est qu'il allait devoir trouver une explication valable à donner au roi Arthur, et il craignait que son enthousiasme ne soit pas réellement partagé…

* * *

C'est tout pour cet OS très court. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai décidé de m'essayer au fandom de _**Merlin**_ en profitant de la **76e Nuit du FoF** et du thème **Lavande**. C'est un petit défi d'écriture du Forum Francophone : un thème, une idée, une heure. C'est plutôt sympathique comme exercice.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Maeglin


End file.
